Database systems often contain vitally important records for a company. These records can include human resource, corporate, financial, legal, medical, and other records. A person's roles in an organization typically have associated with them security permissions based on the activities the roles require. Roles and responsibilities are typically assigned by the manager(s) for that person. These roles and responsibilities are typically also propagated to other departments/groups within an organization—for example, the human resource department for their records. Security permissions for the roles are usually established at one point in time and assigned to an individual by another individual or department—for example, a system administrator or information technology professional. In some cases, security permissions are determined as part of a process—for example, during the hiring process, permissions are granted based on the position hired for. However, this static and singly targeted strategy for assigning permissions requires active management/coordination between different parts of an organization and as permissions associated with a role or person in an organization change. If there is a lack of coordination, permissions in a database system may be inappropriate for a given person's roles and responsibilities for those roles. It would be beneficial to have system permissions match roles and responsibilities without having to address individually address permission changes associated with each role and/or person.